Locating specific material within a large text document can be a slow process. Information sought by a user may exist in many different places within the document. The user may locate information in the document by manually scanning each page, conducting a key word search, or analyzing metadata to identify specific objects in the document. Specific information about a document can be accessed from a summary sheet associated with the document. When modifications are made to the document, the summary sheet no longer provides an accurate overview of the document contents.